customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Babysitter (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
This episode is not to be confused with the North American version '' '''The Babysitter '''is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot After Babysitter Anderson visits Barney and his friends in the park, Amy and Melanie will have a babysitter to babysit all of us. '''Educational Theme': Babysitters Stories:''' '''The Babysitter Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Babysitter Anderson (Shannon McGrann) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # The Babysitter Song # I Just Can't Wait # People Helping Other People # I Miss You # When You Have a Ball # It's Nice Just to Be Me # A Friend Like You Trivia * This is the first Season 11 episode to air in the United Kingdom. * This is the only appearance of Babysitter Anderson. * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * This is the only U.K. version of the new content to have Amy and Melanie appeared without Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". Quotes Quote 1 * Melanie: (talking on the phone) Hi. This is Melanie. Can the babysitter come to visit my friends at the park today. * (babysitter on the phone speaking) * Melanie: Alright. See you! I hope the babysitter wants to babysit us. What do you think, Barney? * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! * Melanie: Barney! * Barney: Hi, Melanie. Looks like a babysitter is coming today. * Melanie: Me too. * Amy: Hi, guys! * Barney and Melanie: Hi, Amy! * Amy: Is the babysitter coming right now? * Melanie: Not right now. Maybe in a while. * Barney: Babysitters are very nice. And so you are. * Melanie: That's right, Barney. * Amy: Certainly do. * (music starts for "The Babysitter Song") Quote 2 * Quote 3 * BJ: Hey, guys! * Baby Bop: Hello. * Riff: Hi! * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! Hi, BJ! Hi, Riff! The babysitter wants to babysit us. * Baby Bop: I love babysitters. * Barney: That's right, Baby Bop! * Melanie: I can't wait for the babysitter to visit our friends. * Barney: If a babysitter visits us at the park. You just can't wait. * Amy: That's right. * (music starts for "I Just Can't Wait") Quote 4 * Babysitter Anderson: Hi, Barney! Hi, everyone! * Amy: Here's Babysitter Anderson! * Barney: Hi, Anderson! * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Anderson! * Melanie: Everybody, this is Anderson. She's a babysitter. She likes to babysit us. * Barney: Nice to meet you, Anderson! I'm Barney, and this is Amy and Melanie. * Amy: Hi! * Melanie: Hi, Anderson! * Babysitter Anderson: Nice to meet you too! Quote 5 * BJ: Cool! * Riff: Wowzer! * Baby Bop: Oh, goody! * Amy: We love seeing Babysitter Anderson. * Melanie: That's great, Amy. Anderson babysits other children or babies. * Amy: Just when I was just a baby. * Barney: That's right, Amy. Babysitters miss you too. * Melanie: We do too, Barney. Quote 6 * Melanie: Let's play ball in the park! * Barney: Come on, Amy! * (Melanie and Barney leaving the caboose) * Amy: Don't go away, guys! I'll go with you! * Barney: How about we play a game of ball? * All: Yeah! * Barney: Oh, boy! * Melanie: I found a tennis ball. * Riff: Here, Beej. I found a baseball. * BJ: Baseball? Cool! Here comes the pitch! * Barney: Gotcha! * Baby Bop: Nice catch, Barney! * Barney: Thanks! * Babysitter Anderson: Can I play ball? * Amy: Sure. * Barney: Come on and play ball! * (music starts for "When You Have a Ball") Quote 7 * BJ: Watch this, Riff! * Riff: I've got it, Beej! * Baby Bop: Way to go! * Barney: You catch the ball! Thank you. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Thanks, Barney. * Amy: We can play games with Anderson. * Melanie: That's a great choice! * Babysitter Anderson: Can I play with us? * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Yeah! * Babysitter Anderson: I can play too! * Melanie: Come on, everybody! Quote 8 * Melanie: Barney, is Babysitter Anderson very nice? * Barney: She's very special to babysit all of us in the park. * Melanie: Anderson likes to babysit me and Amy. She's my good friend. * Barney: Is Amy you're good friend? Hmmm. I wonder if she felt a little bit worried? * Melanie: Barney? Amy is feeling a little worried about a babysitter. * Barney: Did she? * Melanie: Well, she was inside the caboose taking her picture. Now, I'll go inside the caboose. * Barney: Where are you going, Melanie? * Melanie: I'm going in to see her feeling concerned. Bye, Barney! * Barney: Bye, Melanie! * (Barney leaving and he will bring BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and Babysitter Anderson back to the caboose) * Melanie: Bye! I'm going to find Amy. * (Melanie goes inside the caboose) * Melanie: Hi, Amy. How is the babysitter? * Amy: Yeah. * Melanie: What's you doing? * Amy: We were playing with her in the park. * Melanie: Is something wrong, Amy? * Amy: I really wanted to play with her. But, she's nice to me. * Melanie: Aw, she's so nice to you. What about we talk to her. * Amy: I just can't. I didn't want to play with Barney, his friends and the babysitter. * Melanie: Is that make you a little bit worried? * Amy: Yup. She was babysitting all of us. * Barney: Hi, Amy. Hi, Melanie. * Amy and Melanie: Hi, Barney. * Melanie: The babysitter visited at the park with some other friends. * Barney: The babysitter? * Amy: Yes, Barney. We're seeing her for a long time to babysit. * (Tyler voice calls) Amy, come out! The babysitter wants you. * Amy: Just a minute! * Melanie: She's very nice of you, Barney. * Barney: Yes, Melanie. Babysitters are so special to you. Quote 9 * Baby Bop: We're back! * Barney: Babysitter Anderson is back in the caboose! * Melanie: Hi, BJ! Hi, Baby Bop! Hi, Riff!, Hi, Anderson! * Amy: We bring back Anderson to the caboose. * Babysitter Anderson: I'm so glad that I'm back, Barney. * Barney: I'm glad you're back, Anderson. Quote 10 * Amy: I really love the babysitter. * Barney: You're right. We all love to have a babysitter in the park to babysit with some other friends. * Melanie: Thanks, Barney. Wait! I forgot about Amy. Where is she? Look! * (Amy sleeping in the chair) * Barney: Wait a second! I wonder she's sleeping? * Baby Bop: She's taking a nap. * BJ: How should she wake up? * Riff: I don't remember? * Barney: If you have a babysitter at your house, 'cause that's what friends and families have a lot of fun to wait for to babysit. * (music starts for "A Friend Like You") Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 (U.K.)